


Megatron can read mind and he don't want to

by Jisangyo_AHM



Category: Optimas Prime/Megatron, Soundwave/Megatron - Fandom, Transformers: Prime, bottom Megatron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisangyo_AHM/pseuds/Jisangyo_AHM
Summary: Megatron gain new power after one time he injected too much of the Dark Energon.He can now read mind! But he is not sure if he want to hear these thoughts anymore.I started with want to write some funny thing but it turn out so be all the dramatic shit between Mega and OP.Oh and Soundwave and Starscream will get involved.English is not my first language and I just start writing soooooo, Bad grammar WARNING!!!A bit of nsfw I guess, but I'm still figuring how to write robot sex;)I ship everyone with Megatron, He deserves all the love!My Tumblr page: https://jisangyo.tumblr.comI post writing on that and will start to post stuff over here, always welcome anyone to discuss Megatron with me!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmm, i really would rather spending time with Breakdown here alone, he has such a nice aft and i can just…..**

Megatron heard Knock out’s voices when he was still a little unconscious on the Med bay’s checking berth. Oh frag it, Megatron always know Knock out is pretty shameless about his relationship in front of everyone except him. But now obviously he forgot about manners because of the absence of the Warlord.

“Knock out, shut up and finish up with the checking!” Megatron sit up from the berth and find Knock out surprisingly look at him with the tools on his servos. “But—My lord, i didn’t say anything?” **did i say something out? i don’t recall that happened?** The warlord only show his confusion in one moment then quickly hide it with a smirk on his face. “Get done with this and Inform Soundwave and all the high ranks to the conference room, i shall speak to them and decide what will be the next move.” He might have gain some new talent after that Dark Energon, and now he is going to test out that new gift in the meeting.

Later in the Conference room.

Megatron is sitting in his throne, all the high ranks are in the room now. **Oh of course! This old slager won’t off line just because some dark energon, he better stay down next time—— it’s actually quite nice when he was all past out on the berth, defenseless and vulnerable. I could just———** That, undoubtedly was Starscream, but Megatron has no interest on little seeker’s plan on destroying him, it had never work and will not work on the warlord. “I want to hear report, start with you, Starscream.” Megatron break starscream’s thoughts. “Oh my Lord, i’ve been so worried to work after you passed out. If only Knoct out can check more carefully on the project then this shall never happened! ” **Yeah why don’t he just let you take more.**

“Hey don’t blame that all on me! ”Knoct out still what to say more before Megatron cut in, “ Get on the point, we don’t have all day for you two.” “There is no activity on Thr Autobots, but i find a new location for the Cybertronian relics.” **Sure.** Wait is that Soundwave? Megatron hadn’t been hearing his voice before the Decepticon were form. He can even hear his voice? That is too strange for the Warlord, he can always order the quite commutation officer to speak in his real voice, but he just never see the point for doing that. Just when he was trying harder to listen to all the little voices, all the voice from out side of the conference room get shove into his mind while Starscream were still overstating what ever he had done.

A quick groan slip though Megatron’s mouth, It’s giving he a processor-aches from both Starscream and the Vehicons outside. “Excellent.” can’t tell who he is talking to, Megatron stand away from his throne, “I will go get the relics by myself this time. Soundwave, send me the location.” Couldn’t care less for the rest of the Decepticons, he quickly leave the conference room in heavy steps. Some alone time sure will help him solve this problem.

“Is it just me or do all of us can tell he’s a little off after……” Curiosity fulfill Knock out, He pointed at Starscream, “What did you do this time?” Starscream yell back something inappropriate, nasty as usual. Soundwave get back in front of the communication screen, no one know what he’s thinking just as usual.

Next one will contain Megop and— don’t know, other one-sides feelings toward Megatron

This look really short on PC lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron can read mind and he is about to hear somethings he hate ;)  
> The drama start now! Yeah!
> 
> This chapter contains Megop and Soundwave/Megatron!  
> Bottom Megatron although their is no sexual contact... Hummmm
> 
> My Tumblr Page: https://jisangyo.tumblr.com  
> Go there and check it out:)

It is surprisingly close to the Ship.

The warlord find the artifact in a cave by the location starscream (soundwave) provides. He stay in the cave with the unknow Cybertronian artifact for a little longer, to think about what he should do with his new ability. It would definitely be a great weapon towards Autobots after he manage it, but now he need to deal with hearing everymech’s random thoughts. The ground start shake a bit, he know the Autobots are here now. Is there anyway better then fighting your annoyance off? Megatron think not, he grab the artifact then face the exit of the cave, wait for the Autobots to show up and face their death.

Optimus Prime and Arcee show up from the Space bridge, “Optimus and a little Autobot, exactly what i need to spare my free time with.” Megatron’s cannon pointing right at them, he overdramaticly waves his servo with the artifact he grab, Arcee angrily hold her blasters in front of Optimus, she yell, “Don’t you dare insult me or Optimus! We are not for you to spare!” “Megatron, put down the artifact then you can still walk free out of this.” Optimus’s battle mask are on, he stare at Megatron, almost like he is impassive. Megatron can hear all the aggressive insults in the little autobot’s mind, he didn’t bother, his more curious on Optimus’s mind.

“Oh, you really expect me to be serious about five autobots that hide cowardly somewhere on earth? ” Megatron raise his eyebrows, mocking at Arcee, he kind of start to enjoy his new talent, listen to this little autobot’s sad, impossible thoughts. Optimus stop Arcee from trying to run over Megatron, because he know she don’t stand a chance on wining, not even if they fight Megatron together. The warlord is powerful, if it’s not because of luck and Megatron’s pride, The decepticons might win the war already. He need to carefully think about whatever he say.

“Megatron, it’s never too late, we still have chance to rebuild Cyberton together———” **Like the old time, when we stand by side——**

“Shut up! Optimus, there is only two way for you, fight me or death! ” Megatron aggressively stop Optimus speech, neither or he want to hear optimus thinking about back than. “But you can’t put the puny human away, Can’t you? You choose them, instead of our plant! The plant that you destroy! ” “You and the decepticons started the War!” **I wish i never——**

The cannon blasted at optimus, “How dare you! How dare you judged what we used to have! What Orion Pax did!?” Megatron keep shooting at them. He heard, the one who replace Orion, now is even judging about what he did! Only the first shoot made on to Optimus’s chest, he avoided the rest of them then the autobots start to fight back, The heat is increasing under Megatron’s armour, he is mad, he is furious, he is… sad? Even him, After all those century of the war, had never doubt about knowing Orion Pax in the first place.

“What? I… I never doubt about our past! ” Optimus was confuse on Megatron’s sudden anger toward him, he is anger all the time but he won’t just shoot without any sign. He has no time to even think about why Megatron suddenly mention about their past. “Oh prime, stop lying already. ” Megatron’s red optics are flashing angry light. “I don’t know what you are talking about!” Optimus looked confusedly at Megatron, Arcee is speechless behind Optimus, she will have to talk to Optimus when they’re back in base.

Give up on debating, “Megatron, just hand over the artifact. ” Optimus run in front of Megatron, close combat with him will get him a better chance for getting back the artifact. “Make me.” Megatron smash on Optimus’s face plant right before Optimus hit his abdominal. The artifact eventually broke during the fight, the warlord star at Optimus so hard like he can tear him apart, he transform into Cybertronian jet then fly out of the cave.

“Optimus, we’re going to have to talk.” Arcee hold her arm behind him, Optimus look at her in silent for a while then he nod.

—————————————

Megatron flight back to Nemesis, all the Vehicon and Insecticon stay quite while the warlord furious walk in the hallway, he walk right into his own quarter. [No one disturb me except for emergency!] He commanded, then sit down on his chair. Soundwave know his lord is mad, he didn’t bring back the artifact, so there is a big chance he met Optimus. The loyal communication office quitely walk to the front of Megatron’s quarter door.

[Soundwave, requiring the access of Megatron’s quarter.] The door open in front of Soundwave after a few second. The powerful warlord almost block the whole entrance of his quarter, “Soundwave, I thought you wound be the last one to dare disturb me right now.” None of them move, “I said only emergency! ” The black screen stare right at Megatron, [Megatron, require company.] The slender mech is still starting at the warlord, Megatron let him in after a few more seconds, he know there is no way to get rid of his old friend if he insist coming in.

Megatron sit back on his chair, Soundwave sit down on his opposite side. The dark mech then pull out a cube of energon on the table. He took a few sips, his plating are still hot and the temperature is still going higher after the drink. “I heard it, he regret knowing me.” His optics is half close staring at the cube. “I never regret that, my past, what ever I’ve done. I have no regret.” **I never regret that either, never when we met, never when you form the Decepticon, I will die for your cause and you only.**

Megatron hear it again, his voice, he look at Soundwave like he could see through the dark screen, “I hear it, in his mind.” **So you can hear my voice also. After you wake up?** Soundwave’s screen row down a few line of the words. His ventilation system are on, he is nervous, the black screen hide his emotion and voice away on purpose, but now its all clear in front of the one he wanted to hide from the most.

“Indeed, my most loyal one.” Megatron spread his body in front of the communication officer, “We shall rebuild Cybertron together.” The sound of ventilation is louder in the room now, Soundwave’s feelers silently wrapped around Megatron’s feet———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing more right now, next chapter is probably all Soundwave/ Megatron and nsfw, probably ----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC
> 
> This chapter is basically Soundwave/ Megatron only
> 
> NSFW, Finally i wrote it!
> 
> Doing this instead of my homework

 

Seeing his lord all open in front of him, was a treat. This is not the first time Soundwave had seen Megatron like this before, but it had been ages ago. Long before decepticon, when they are only two gladiators from Tarn, the energon on their servos and the violence, bring their deepest desire and lust out. Megatron was never a conservative, he enjoy every good frag. Back in Tarn, the mighty gladiator’s quarter were never quiet at night. On another hand, Soundwave, is a very stoic mech, he is quiet even in the battle, but Megatronus somehow led him into the berth also. Megatronus know his oldest friend is a weird mech, he rarely talk in his own voice, answering questions with Megatronus recorded voice even get him creep out a few time. They know each other from a match, that was also Megatronus first tie, before that Megatronus had only hear the name of Soundwave from other mechs, he rarely show up anywhere except his own match, stay in his quarter doing Primus know what, but after that one tie, everything changed. Soundwave come to him first, in the turbulent bar at the Pit. 

The gladiator know after that match, him and Soundwave is going to have a chat, but he never expect Soundwave will come to him first, not to mention this is a bar, the less likely place that Soundwave would show up. 

“Soundwave, requisting for a conversation in a more private place.” The dark Mech standing quietly in front of Megatronus like the whole bar’s noise were soundless to him. “Oh, i didn’t expect you to come so early. ” Megatronus were still sitting next to the counter, waving his servo for the bartender to pour more drinks for him, “Since i did tear your arm off pretty good. ” “You deserve respect, from me. This is my first tie in the history, and will remain to be the only time. ” The bartender bring the drinks along with another cup, 

“Sit down, Soundwave. We shall have a drink.” The silent one didn’t sit down, but he did take the drink onto his servo. Drunk mechs walk past them, yelled something like why end up on tie when they should tear down each other’s helm, Megatronus laugh, he didn’t take off his red paint, no afraid of telling other he’s a gladiator at all, he lick the last drop of the energon from his lip away, then turn toward Soundwave, who were quietly sipping his drinks behind him.

“Now, for a chat. Maybe my quarter?” Soundwave nodded.

Later in Megatronus’s quarter.

“You know what, I’m proud as a Gladiator, the stongest, the powerful one.” Megatronus’s quarter was not like most of the gladiator, as a mech who get rumor that are with different mech every night, his quarter are quite clean. It’s a big room of course, for his size, but there are also a lots of books setting orderly on the bookshelf. Soundwave quietly look around Megatronus’s quater, there were even a few unfinished poetry on the desk. Then he did get the real information, Soundwave thought, he had way to hear stuff, like Megatronus were secretly writing poetry about their corrupt government, that he actually have quite a lots of follower. Guess the other who get to enter Megatronus’s quarter were just too busy even for a peek on the desk.

“But, I also know. We were just some amusement, to them.” The gladiator looked back at Soundwave, he walked till their face plant almost touch each other. “There are not many of the reasons why a mech would walk into my quarter, but I guess you already know that, don’t you?” This is not a question, Megatronus is too confident to be worried about his opponent, but there will be mech go around gather informations for him just to get another wonderful night.

“Soundwave, want to align with Megatronus.” The quiet one speak, with his real voice. It is not a bad voice, actually it’s a good voice that will get mechs’ attention, Megatronus was quite surpised, Soundwave was popular for his exquisite combat skill and the way that he speak with others recorded voice. This is their second time meeting each other and he already spoil his real voice. “I’ve been watching you for quite long, I headed what you write , I heard your speech. You will be a better option for ruling Cybertron.” now it’s recorded again, but that didn’t bother Megatronus. “This is something that will get you in jail, probably kill.” His optics get darker, now he can’t see what Soundwave want really.

“Soundwave, could be useful.”

“And what do you ask for return?” Megatronus round both of his arms around his chest, he doubtingly stare at the mech, waiting for a appropriate answer. “To be the second next to you. When the time come.”

“Interesting, you shall stay here longer for more, deeper discussion then.” Megatronus smile, the red paint on his face made him look even more evil, but Soundwave is not going to lie, that also make Megatronus look ……… extremely sexy.

\-------------------------------

Nothing happened that night, but since then, Soundwave has been really close with Megatronus. The quiet mech is either right behind him or somewhere in the crowd, For a few months, other actually think they’re seeing each other, the best gladiator and his second, all seems to be too perfect. Megatronus wasn’t letting any other mechs into his quarter lately, but he surely wasn’t seeing Soundwave either, they’re pure with common interests, at least before Megatronus decided to get too drunk after a refreshing match, he was so drunk that he can’t even walk straight anymore, mumbling fall into Soundwave’s servos. Some mechs want to take advantage while Megatronus past out, but Soundwave just staring at them silently, then turn back and Carry Megatronus away from the crowded Bar.

Megatronus hardly get this drunk, not that his drinking capacity is really good, he just don’t drink that much so he can always keep a clear mind.

“——SounnnndWave!” his drunkie voices yelled right into Soundwave’s audio, “Where are we going? I’m not done drinking yet!”

“Megatronus, insobriety. ” Soundwave didn’t say much. He could of just stay there with him, watching him getting more drunk, but his spark, when other mechs were touching his waist, even try to reach between his legs, it just can’t stand it anymore. His speculation module immediately list up several way to break these Mechs’ servos, make them regret what they’ve try to do. Oh no, he think, that’s not like him at all, Soundwave was never the mech who would stand up in front of everyone, he like to do everything behind their back! But he walked, grab Megatronus and leave the bar.

Soundwave is a strong mech but it still take extra time to carry Megatronus, which are taller and very heavy. He try not to drop Megatronus on the ground, however it’s still impossible to carry him without some dust on Megatronus’s body.

“You should stay——” just when Soundwave is logging in passcode for Megatronus’s quarter, he suddenly speak, “Yess—— You should stay.”

Soundwave froze, he turn to look at Megatronus, he is not fully sober yet, can see that from his still burning face plant.

I’m sinking too far, Soundwave think about that just when he was pining Megatronus into the berth.

“Megatronus won’t regret this.” Soundwave took off his mask, he looking down at Megatronus, his feelers spreading around his frame, finding sensitive spots, trying to get reaction from his partner, “Ahh, i’m sure i won’t.”

Megatronus press a kiss on soundwave’s lip, glossa quickly get tangle together, moaning sound keep escaping from Megatronus’s mouth, “Stop teasing me, get in already!” Soundwave reach to between his legs, lubricant has already wetted the plating, his panel snap open, just one delicious valve all for Soundwave to enjoy.

The feelers are still messing around, not touching the part where Megatronus need to be touch, “SoundwA!!——” Not letting him finished his sentence, Soundwave pinched the sensor node, “Ah——! Don’t let me say it again, get in!” Megatronus cover his mouth before he moan louder, twisted his waist a bit to show his impatient, this slager obviously enjoyed teasing him like this.

One feelers moved to node when Soundwave press his servos around Megatronus’s waist, he is charge the moment when Megatronus ask him to stay. He snap his panel open, against the gladiator’s wet, heated valve, then insert himself. Both mech released a satisfy moan, It’s even wetter than he think, wrapping around his spike, but of course soundwave won’t stop moving his feelers even when his inside. The sensor node is still getting fondle, and Megatronus’s spike is getting stroke, hard by the other feelers.

“Um, deeper!”Megatronus moaned louder, he stop trying to cover himself, yelling senseless stuff to Soundwave’s audio, he just couldn’t care anymore.

Soundwave keep thrusting in, getting deeper and deeper, wanting to hear more of his moan, transfluid are coming out from Megatronus’s spike, “Ohhh! it’s coming! ”He yelled, frame shaking, then transfluid splashing onto their plating. His valve is even tighter now, squeezed around that spike, making soundwave harder to move or hold himself anymore, he gave in a few more final thrust, then just when he is about to pull out, Megatronus reach to grab his waist, “Stay inside, cum inside me.”

And that’s all soundwave needed to hear, the sensation was beyond what he expected, he thrust faster, shoot all into Megatronus’s chamber.

Megatronus’s processor slowly start to work again, when he see Soundwave, laying right next to him. He blinked, but the dark mech didn’t disappear, the stickiness between his leg remained him what happen last night, oh and not to mention that Soundwave’s feelers are still wrap around him.

He moved, struggle to free himself from the feelers, but they just get tightened and tightened, “Soundwave, i know you’re awake already.” Megatronus sigh.

Soundwave quietly turn to the gladiator, the one he secretly worship, moving closer to kiss Megatronus’s face plate, “Emm, we need to get up now.” Megatronus return the kiss, but still there is work to do everyday, the match is at noon, he need to get ready.

Feelers withdraw from his body, Soundwave get up from the berth then turn to look at Megatronus again. “I enjoyed last night, you should come more often. ” His silly smirk appear, walking into the bathroom, leaving Soundwave to exit freely.

_____________________

Back to now, inside Nemesis, inside of Megatron’s quarter,

“Soundwave, this is not the time we should be doing this.” gasp under Soundwave, the warlord demand his communication officer to get up, trying to figure out what he should say, “This shouldn’t happen now, not on Nemesis, not when the Cybertron is ruined.”

Soundwave understand, but he disapproved. Since Megatron can hear what he is thinking, he didn’t wait long to get up, getting washcloth to clean his lord’s frame, then quietly exit the room.

**Megatron, know better**

“Ah, What am I doing……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so while i was writing Megatron saying it’s not the right time to do this, all i can think about is Soundwave thinking: Yeah sure, You’re definitely trying to save Cybertron when you teasing Optimus, doing small fight with him:)
> 
> Leave a Kudo or comment if you like this pleasssse  
> Love~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more when I figure out how the story go.  
> Please leave a Kudo so let me know you enjoy this or leave a comment!  
> Love~


End file.
